New World
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: My first attempt at an Eragon/Seeker x-over. Well, actually, it's my first attempt at a Seeker fanfic in general. Rated T, just too be safe. It shouldn't need to go any higher than that.
1. Chapter 1

****

New World

Disclaimer: I dont own Legend of the Seeker or The Inheritance Cycle. They belong to their respected owners. I do own Phoenix Shadeslayer and the plot.

Fandom: X-over between Legend of the Seeker and my AU in the Eragon(movie) world. Here's the link: .net/s/3666337/1/Wyrda

Pairing: Eragon/OC; Richard/Kahlan.

Timeline: Season 1 for Seeker; Somewhere in the beginning of my AU version of Brisingr.

Genre: Romance/Family/Supernatural.

Ch. 1

(Alagaesia, Surda)

High in the sky, above the Surda camp, two young Dragon Riders flew around, practicing aerial fighting moves. The Dragons scales shimmered as they moved in the Midday sun. One Dragon with blue scales circled around the green dragon and snapped at him playfully. As her Rider, a man, sparred with his opponent with a combination of swordplay and magic. His female opponent blocked his sword with hers and just barely dodging his magical blows.

The female on the green dragon had him fly out of fighting range, signaling for her partner to seize the sparring match.

_I believe it is time for us to take a break_, she said to him through their magical connection.

The man relaxed, sighed and then nodded.

_Yes, I do believe that I could use a nice long nap, _the green, male dragon agreed.

_You always could use a nice long nap_, the blue, female dragon teasingly.

The four flew in a wide circle before descending to land. But they didnt get that far. As they prepared for the dive, a flash of light swallowed them whole.

****

(Midland)

A cold wet rag applied on her forehead woke her up. Her eyes were half open, making her vision blurry. It was night, she noticed, and by a fire. An old man with long white hair was starring down at her, whipping her forehead gently. He smiled at her once she opened her eyes completely.

She lifted her body up and began to glance around quickly, trying to get a better grasp of her surroundings. There was a young man and woman by the fire talking. They looked over at her when they heard her sitting up.

"Welcome to the land of the conscience," the old man greeted her kindly.

A hand went immediately to her overgrown pregnant belly. The woman ran her hand up and down it, getting a sense if the baby was hurt or not. Thankfully it wasnt. Her head, on the other hand, throbbed.

She continued to look around. Her Dragon Rider sword and her pair of daggers she had always kept in her boots were on the floor next to her a few feet away.

"There's no need for those, dear one," the old man told her, still gentle.

The womans stomach plummeted when she realized Eragon was nowhere to be seen. Neither were the two dragons.

"Where is Eragon? Where are Aiedail and Saphira?" She asked firmly.

"There was no one with you when we found you, child," the old man told her softly.

The man and the woman stood up and came over to her and the old man. The pregnant woman held her stomach and closed her eyes. She sent out a string of her magic and used it in her search for her husband and the two dragons. Any sense of them would make her feel somewhat better. She needed to remain calm, for the baby, but she couldnt until she needed to know that they were alive, let alone safe.

She reached as far as she could go with her magic. She could barely reach for them. The pregnant woman opened her eyes and quickly went for her daggers. The people with her tensed. She noticed this.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My magic is low. I need to give myself a boost, so that I may find where they are," she explained to them.

They let her get her daggers, but remained slightly tensed, still.

The pregnant woman rubbed each index finger on each of the green stones that decorated the daggers. They glowed softly, transferring the magic she needed from them to herself. The effect was what she needed. She felt restored, if only it would be for a short time.

She closed her eyes once more, taking in a deep breath. She had managed to find all three of them. But they were very weak. Eragon wasnt even with Saphira or Aiedail. This worried her slightly. When she opened her eyes she found that the three were still starring at her.

"I've found them. They are very weak, however. But, at least, they are still alive," she told them, putting her daggers next to her sword and rubbed her belly. "You wouldn't have anything to eat, have you? I'm famished!"

Once the old man filled bowls of soup, they all sat around the fire and ate.

"My name is Phoenix Shadeslayer, by the way," the pregnant woman introduced herself. "So who do I have to thank for helping me."

"My name is Richard Cypher," the young man told her, giving a friendly smile.

The old man served himself and Phoenix another bowl of soup and broke apart pieces of bread from one of the travel packs.

"The cook over there is Zedd," Richard introduced the old man, as he was too busy stuffing his face with yet another bowl of soup.

"I'm Kahlan Amnell," the young woman introduced herself.

Kahlan took a blanket from her pack and wrapped it around Phoenix before sitting next her again. Phoenix wrapped it around her tightly and said, "Thank you."

"Who is Eragon?" Kahlan asked her gently.

"My husband," Phoenix answered, shakily. "I'm worried because neither Saphira or Aiedail are with him."

"I'm sure hes fine," Richard reassured her.

"You don't understand. My husband likes to get into trouble when he's alone," she told him.

"Just like our Seeker here," Zedd messed up his grandsons hair playfully.

Richard moved away, grinning, fixing his hair. Still smiling he asked Phoenix, "So who's Aiedail and Saphira?"

"Oh," Phoenix started. "They are our Dragons."

****

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

****

New World

****

Disclaimer:

I dont own Legend of the Seeker or The Inheritance Cycle. They belong to their respected owners. I do own Phoenix Shadeslayer and the plot.****

Fandom:

X-over between Legend of the Seeker and my AU in the Eragon(movie) world.****

Pairing:

Eragon/OC; Richard/Kahlan.****

Timeline:

Season 1 for Seeker; Somewhere in the beginning of my AU version of Brisingr.****

Genre:

Romance/Family/Supernatural.****

Ch. 2

(Midlands)

They joyous atmosphere around the camp evaporated instantly.

"Your Dragons?" Kahlan asked, frightened.

"You command Dragons?" Richard asked.

"Well, it's not exactly that way. We don't command them to do anything. It's more of a partnership," Phoenix explained. When she looked over at all of their faces she demanded, "What is the matter? Haven't either of you heard of a Dragon Rider before?"

"Dragon Rider?" Zedd asked.

"Yes. Where have you all been for the last hundred years?" Phoenix asked them all. "Does Galbatorix might not reach this far?"

"Galbatorix?" Richard, then asked.

"A tyrant that rules Alagaesia," her eyes opened wide, just realizing something. "Wait, if you don't know about Galbatorix or Dragon Riders . . . then . . .Where am I?" she asked them.

"You're in the Midlands," Kahlan told her.

"Can you remember anything at all about how you got here?" Zedd asked.

"I remember Eragon and I were sparring on Dragon-back, practicing our magic and sword fighting combinations." Phoenix began. We were on or way to land for the midday meal when there was a flash of light in the sky and swallowed us all. Transporting us here, I'm guessing.

She bit her lower lip.

"I remember the fall from the sky. Aiedail and Saphira landed to the left to me, Eragon on the right. Then I remember someone jerking me awake. They handled me roughly," Phoenix paused for a moment, squinting into the fire, trying to remember, "Eragon was still unconscious, but Saphira and Aiedail were fighting them off. I managed to get away; I ran as fast as I could and I was getting dizzy from the fall. Then I tripped and fell to the ground and then I woke up here."

Phoenix placed a hand on her head.

"I healed your head wound," Zedd told her.

She nodded tiredly. The magic she had used from the green stone in one of her daggers had run its course and was running low once more. Phoenix leaned back and rested her head on the pack that she was using as a pillow. She pulled the blanket even closer now and continued to stare into the fire, thinking.

"Thank you, Wizard," she mumbled to him.

"How did you . . .?" Zedd wondered.

"You're magic is too good to be that of a Shade," the pregnant Dragon Rider told him, wearily. "And you are lucky."

"Why might that be, my dear?" he asked her.

"My name is not Shade Slayer for nothing," she informed him, tiredly.

Her eyes began to droop and finally they closed. She was asleep seconds later. Zedd raised an eyebrow at her direction.

"So, do we believe her story?" Richard asked.

"She is telling the truth," Kahlan told him, slowly.

"Where do you think she came from?" Richard asked.

Zedd was the one who answered, "I have no idea. But the better question is: how did they come to be here, in our world?"

"Magic?" the Seeker suggested.

"Obviously. But it's a spell I would not know," the wizard answered, still gazing over at the newcomer.

****

To be continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

"**New World"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of the Seeker or The Inheritance Cycle. They belong to their respected owners. I do own Phoenix Shadeslayer and the plot.

**Fandom: **X-over between Legend of the Seeker and my AU in the Eragon(movie) world.

**Pairing: **Eragon/OC; Richard/Kahlan.

**Timeline: **Season 1 for Seeker; Somewhere in the beginning of my AU version of Brisingr.

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Supernatural.

**Ch. 3**

**(Midlands)**

The sun as begun to rise. Richard was left watch just a few hours previous. He watched the pregnant woman sleep. Her eyes fluttered this way and that. The dream she was having must be getting exciting, he thought.

Phoenix's head thrashed one way, and then the other, unexpectedly. Richard dashed to her. He examined her. Nothing appeared to be wrong. Couldn't have Zedd overlooked a part of her that needed to be healed.

"Zedd!" Richard called.

The Seeker held her down as Zedd went over to them. Phoenix's right hand unclenched. A spiral shaped burn in the thumb part of the palm glowed. Kahlan woke up and went over to the men.

"There's nothing that I can do," Zedd told them. "She's having a nightmare."

Richard shook her awake roughly and commanded, "Phoenix wake up!" When she continued to thrash around, her Dragon Rider Mark glowing, still, he shook her more roughly and said even louder, "Wake up Phoenix!"

She bolted upright, breathing heavily. Her dragon Rider's Mark glowing faded. Phoenix gazed around at her surroundings.

"Hey, it's okay," Kahlan soothed her, caressing her cheek.

"I thought that I was rid of that nightmare," Phoenix mumbled, sitting up. She looked around at the three of them. "It's okay. Really."

They all backed away and gave her, her space. Phoenix slowly stood up and stretched. She rubbed her pregnant belly. There was a gentle morning breeze that fluttered her long, black hair, revealing her pointed, Elven ears. She bent down and put her daggers in her boots and slung her sword on her back.

"Thank you for healing me," she told them. "But I must search for Eragon, Saphira and Aiedail."

"Not without us, you're not," Richard told her.

"There is an evil force in this land, isn't there? I can sense it." Phoenix said.

"There is," Zedd confirmed.

"Then I will merely hold you back from your Quest," she said. "I can sense that the dragons are closer and stronger now. I can find them from our bond and meet up with them. Then the dragons and I can find Eragon."

"You still won't be able to navigate the area all by yourself," Kahlan argued.

"I'll mange," Phoenix told them.

"At least stay for a quick breakfast," Zedd suggested, innocently.

She eyed him and then sighed.

"Alright!" she finally said, throwing up her hands in surrender.

Phoenix went over to the log that lay next to the fire and sat down. The others followed.

As Richard took out and gave it to the pregnant woman, he asked, "How's your hand?"

"My hand?" she asked, blinking at him.

She looked down and noticed the glowing had stopped.

"Fine. That's weird though," she said, thinking.

"What is?" Kahlan asked, sitting next to her and taking her apple from Richard.

"My Mark has never glowed like that before. Well, not since I got it, right before Aiedail hatched," Phoenix told her.

Richard, Kahlan and Zedd stared at her.

"This is the Mark of a Dragon Rider," she explained to them, with a small smile.

Phoenix bit into the apple. The juice dripped down the side of her mouth. She wiped it away with the sleeve of her shirt. It tasted heavenly. She had not had a real juicy apple since she left Ellesmera, home of the Elves.

"I hope you don't mind, Phoenix, but I couldn't help but examine your sword," Richard said to the Rider. "It's one of the most beautiful swords I've ever seen."

"Thank you," she said. "It was made by the elf smith Rhunon. She forged it out of brightsteel, an ore from a fallen star," she took a bite from the apple, chewed, swallowed and continued to explain, "Brightsteel is stronger, more flexible and harder than any other ordinary metal. After training the Dragon Rider gets to name their sword."

She reached to her back and pulled out her sword with her free hand. Phoenix held it out in front of her, the green jewel that decorated the bottom of the handle shimmered with stored magic. She admired it in the rising sunlight.

"I named it Wyrda," Phoenix put it back in it's hilt and took her last bite of apple. "It means Fate in Elven."

"I'm curious, what does a Dragon Rider do?" Kahlan asked.

"My father, Brom, said that a Dragon Rider may never rest while there is injustice in the land. We are intended to be keepers of the peace , not warriors; our responsibility is to stand between the light and the dark, and maintain the balance between the two," she explained.

She tossed the apple core away in the ashes of the fire.

"We must be getting going," Zedd said, standing up.

They all got up and packed up their things. Phoenix waited patiently, walking around the parameter of the campsite. She used her magic once more to search for Eragon and the dragons. Phoenix sighed loudly.

"What's the matter?" Kahlan asked, walking over to her.

"Eragon is getting weaker. His magic should be getting stronger, as time goes by," she told her slowly, working things out, out loud. "But, it's not getting weaker either."

Zedd and Richard finished their packing and went to the women. Phoenix exchanged looks from them.

"I don't think it's his magic that's being effected. It's Eragon himself," she tried to explain. "Something is wrong. Very, very wrong."

**To be continued . . . **


	4. Chapter 4

****

New World

****

Disclaimer:

I dont own Legend of the Seeker or The Inheritance Cycle. They belong to their respected owners. I do own Phoenix Shadeslayer and the plot.****

Fandom:

X-over between Legend of the Seeker and my AU in the Eragon (movie) world.****

Pairing:

Eragon/OC; Richard/Kahlan.****

Timeline:

Season 1 for Seeker; Somewhere in the beginning of my AU version of Brisingr.****

Genre:

Romance/Family/Supernatural.****

Ch. 4

(Midlands)

The travelers followed Phoenix like a compass. She was using her magical bond she had with the two Dragons to determine their destination. The stronger the bond, the closer they all were to finding each other.

"How will we know exactly where the dragons will be?" Richard asked.

"Once we get close enough, we can mindspeak to one another," Phoenix told him, knowingly.

They walked another mile before Phoenix halted, signaling the others to do the same. Richard, Kahlan and Zedd went to meet up with her.

"What is it?" Kahlan asked, Phoenix.

"I hear voices," she told her.

Richard strained his ears. "I hear them too," Richard confirmed "Men."

"D Harans?" Zedd asked, in a low voice.

Richard nodded, "Probably the same men who took Eragon."

"That's all I needed to know," The Dragon Rider told them, leaning down, and pulling out her daggers.

"We don't know how many!" Zedd hissed at her.

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter," she told him quietly. "These men took my husband, yes?"

"That is likely,"

"Well, I'm gonna take these guys down, leave one to get information to get Eragon back," Phoenix explained. "I'm hoping with your help."

"That would seem the best course of action," Richard told her. "It's just . . ."

"It's just, well, youre . . ." Zedd started to say.

"I'm pregnant, not ill," she stated firmly, looking from one man to the other.

Kahlan couldn't help but smile a little at the pregnant womans fierceness.

"Yes, be that as it may--" Richard began to tell the Rider.

"We should hide in those bushes and ambush these D Haran soldiers," Phoenix commanded, cutting Richard off.

Richard looked down, sighed and then looked up at her again.

"Are all Dragon Riders this stubborn?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Nope, Phoenix," answered, smiling. "It's just me."

"Great," Richard sighed.

The Seeker walked ahead. Kahlan and Zedd glanced at each other, exchanging a small smile with Phoenix and then followed Richard. Phoenix put her daggers away, temporarily, and then followed them into the bush.

They waited merely minutes before several D Harans approached them. The soldiers stopped a foot away from where they hid in the bushes. Phoenix took out her daggers, glanced at the three of them, nodded and then stood up. She threw both daggers, one at each separate guard.

Phoenix ran toward the remaining soldiers and pulled out her Dragon Rider sword. The sword gleamed green in the sunlight. She thrashed one soldier that had come charging at her. Once he hit the ground vines sprouted from his body and covered him completely in the mound of vines. Her companions gave each other a nervous glance before revealing themselves to their enemy.

The Dragon Rider stabbed another man, kicking him down to the ground. Not bothering to watch him getting covered in a newly growing bush of vines. She immediately ran to another soldier and kills him the same way.

Phoenix gazed upon her newfound friends: Zedd and Richard had taken out their final opponents; while Kahlan put her hand on the only remaining D Haran man. He fell to his knees and gazed upon her. The Rider went to the two men with her daggers in their backs. She pulled them out, unceremoniously, cleaned them off with her already dirtied trousers and put them back in her boots. Phoenix went over to the others, still holding on to her sword, letting it drag on the ground lightly, a trail of vines in its wake.

"There was a man one of your Quads found yesterday, before sunset," Kahlan was saying, patiently. "Where is he?"

Phoenix couldnt understand why Kahlan was being so patient and gentle with him. That would get them know where. She was about to say so when the soldier answered Kahlan almost immediately.

"He was taken to the nearest Temple, to be trained," the D Haran answered. "He has been taken to the Mord'Sith, My Lady."

****

To be continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5

****

New World

****

Disclaimer:

I dont own Legend of the Seeker or The Inheritance Cycle. They belong to their respected owners. I do own Phoenix Shadeslayer and the plot.****

Fandom:

X-over between Legend of the Seeker and my AU in the Eragon (movie) world.****

Pairing:

Eragon/OC; Richard/Kahlan.****

Timeline:

Season 1 for Seeker; Somewhere in the beginning of my AU version of Brisingr.****

Genre:

Romance/Family/Supernatural.****

Ch. 5

(Midlands)

"Okay, who are the Mord'Sith?" Phoenix asked, finally putting her sword away.

"They are in the service of Darken Rahl," Zedd told her.

"He's the dark force I've been able to sense?" she asked.

The Wizard nodded.

"If you have magic, they can use it against you," Kahlan informed her.

"And they have these weapons, called Agiels," Richard put in. "The more they use their Agiels on you, the more in love you become with whichever Mord'Sith you have. If you can call it love."

Phoenixs lip trembled. Her exhaustion from the fight and her fall the previous night was catching up with her and making her emotions raise to the surface. She made a mental note to mediate the first moment she could spare.

"Do you think that's what's happening to Eragon?" she asked them.

Richard put his hands on her shoulder gently.

"Believe me, I know first hand that is exactly whats happening to your husband," he told her. "But if he is just as strong as you, than we have time to rescue him."

Phoenix returned the gentle gesture by placing her hands on hid elbows. She stared into his brown eyes. It immediately calmed her a little. She collapsed in his arms from exhaustion, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should rest here for a while," Zedd suggested.

The pregnant woman popped her head up.

"We need to keep moving," she protested.

"You, my dear, can barely stand without help, at the present moment," the Wizard informed her.

She was too tired to argue. Richard helped her sit down. Phoenix leaned against a tree for support. Her eyes drooped a little.

"Why don't you collect some firewood. I'm sure we could all use a warm noonday meal," Kahlan ordered the Confessed D Haran soldier.

"Yes, My Lady," he said before leaving.

"What did you do to him, Kahlan?" Phoenix asked the other woman sleepily. "That D Haran?"

"I Confessed him," she told her. "He's to be in love with me until one of us is dead. "He will do whatever I ask of him until that time." Kahlan was going to go on, but noticed that the Dragon Rider was asleep. So she turned to Richard and Zedd. "I have never seen a sword like her's."

"It is a Dragon Riders sword," Zedd reminded her. "From another world."

"It's no sword of Truth," Richard said, taking out his own sword and looked at it affectionately.

Kahlan and Zedd exchanged smiles.

Once the fire was made and the rabbit Richard had caught was finished cooking, Kahlan went over to wake their sleeping pregnant friend.

"Phoenix, midday is ready," the Mother Confessor gently shook the woman awake.

Phoenix opened her eyes slowly and sat up straighter. Kahlan held up a plate of food in front of her. The Rider took it gratefully. They all ate in silence, enjoying their meal. Phoenix had just finished eating from a leg when a familiar voice echoed in her head.

_Phoenix._

The Dragon Rider dropped the bone with a clang. Everyone looked over at her.

What is it? Kahlan asked.

Phoenix put her hand up, to silence her and the others.

_Aiedail? Is that you?_

_Yes. As well is Saphira_, the male, green Dragon responded.

_Im so glad to hear you! _Phoenix told him

_And you as well_, the female, blue Dragon told her. _But I am afraid Eragon is still weak to contact him._

_I know_, she said. _Ive met some new friends. They are insisting on helping me find him._

_That is good to hear_. Saphira said.

_Where shall we meet? _Aiedail asked impatiently.

A smile spread across her face.

Theres a clearing a few miles west, Phoenix told him. She turned her attention back to her human friends. "Aiedail and Saphira just contacted me through our link," she told them. "We should meet them as soon as we are able, yes?"

Richard put his plate down and said eagerly, "Yes."

The travelers all packed up their belongings and left, following Phoenix. As they got closer, the travelers could see the two Dragons flying above the clearing. Phoenix began to walk faster, all exhaustion forgotten.

And then there they were. The Dragons colorful scales gleamed I the late afternoon sun. Phoenix went over to them and hugged them both around their large necks. The others simply stared in wonder at the beautiful creatures.

****

To be continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

****

New World

****

Disclaimer:

I dont own Legend of the Seeker or The Inheritance Cycle. They belong to their respected owners. I do own Phoenix Shadeslayer and the plot.****

Fandom:

X-over between Legend of the Seeker and my AU in the Eragon (movie) world.****

Pairing:

Eragon/OC; Richard/Kahlan.****

Timeline:

Season 1 for Seeker; Somewhere in the beginning of my AU version of Brisingr.****

Genre:

Romance/Family/Supernatural.****

Ch. 6

(Midlands)

"May I introduce: Aiedail and Saphira? They are two of the four last Dragons in our world," Phoenix introduced.

Richard stepped forward and bowed politely.

"It is an honor to meet such beautiful creatures," he told the dragons.

Aiedail showed his teeth and gave a growl. Richard and the others stepped back a little. Phoenix looked sharply at the dragon.

_There is no need for that_, Saphira told her mate.

Saphira bowed in return and spoke to Phoenix through their magical link.

"Saphira is honored to meet you as well," the Rider informed them. She gave Aiedail a quick, scolding, glare. "And Aiedail would like to apologize for his jealous temper."

_I did not say that! _The male dragon told her.

Phoenix smiled.

"No harm done," Zedd said, stepping forward, bowing to both of the dragons.

Kahlan followed, bowing more gracefully than the Wizard.

"Thank you for helping me. But now that I have Saphira and Aiedail with me, we should be able to get Eragon out without a problem," Phoenix said, grasping the rains and getting ready to jump on the saddle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Zedd warned.

Phoenix stopped, letting go of the leather strap and glared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"The Mord'Sith uses your magic against you," Kahlan told her.

"Well, good thing, my magic has not been restored yet," the Dragon Rider said.

She went to grasp the rains again.

"The Dragons are magical creatures, are they not?" the Wizard then asked her.

"They are," was her answer.

"Then the Mord'Sith can use them against you and your husband," Richard said, added. "We've seen youre fighting skills, even without your magic, but you need our help to sneak in and fight ourselves out."

Phoenix put her hands on her hips, glared at Richard once more and asked, "Are all Seekers this stubborn?"

She, of course had no clue what a Seeker was. But Zedd had called Richard that the first night that they were together.

"Nope," Richard grinned. "It's just me."

There was a large snort of laughter from the Dragons.

_Oh, I like him already_, they chimed together.

Phoenix couldn't help but smile.

_Me too. He reminds me of Eragon, _she responded.

_We will get him back, young one, _Aiedails voice soothing voice comforted her a little.

_We will_, Saphira agreed, caressing the pregnant womans belly with her nose.

Phoenix returned the gesture by rubbing the Dragons chin. The Rider, then, stepped over to the others. They had been merely watching as the Rider and the Dragons were conversing.

"So, what would you suggest we do then?" She asked them.

Kahlan took a side glance at the Confessed D' Haran soldier.

"I have an idea," she said.

Phoenix followed Kahlans side glare and looked at her. A smile spread across the young Riders tired face. Richard noticed that they were thinking the same thing. He did as well. Richard just didnt like it.

Zedd didn't much like it either. But it was the only option that the outcome would be successful.

Zedd reminded them, "I can not come with you. So you will be on your own once inside. These beautiful creatures and myself will be your only hope of escaping here alive."

Richard and the women nodded in understanding.

"Then be sure to keep yourselves hidden, Wizard," Phoenix advised him. She turned to Richard and whispered, "He likes to point out the obvious, doesn't he?"

Richard told her, giving Zedd a teasing smile, "Yes. But it helps us to focus the finer points of the plan, when the obvious parts are said aloud."

Kahlan laughed and then gave the Wizard a sympathetic smile. Zedd folded his arms in front of his chest. Phoenix went over to him and patted his shoulder.

"We tease because we respect you, Zedd," the Rider told him.

The pregnant women then went over to Aiedail and gave his belly a good rub.

"Saphira and Aiedail can't carry more than two at the same time anyway," Phoenix told them. "It may be a longer journey on foot. But we should let them rest as much as they can. Theyre going to need their strength for the rescue."

"Then we should be getting going," Kahlan said, picking up her pack once more.

Phoenix looked up at the two Dragons.

_Stay out of site as best you can. Ill call you if we run into trouble,_ she told them. _Be careful._

_You be careful, Young One, _Aiedail responded, gently.

Before they took off, the Dragons took turns giving the pregnant Rider one last comforting caress with their noses. Phoenix patted them in return. The group watched the two spread their wings and lifted off of the ground. They circled around a few feet ontop of the travelers before flying off somewhere safe.

Richard picked up his back as well and led them toward the nearest temple where they suspected Eragon was being held.

****

To be continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**"New World"**

**Ch. 7**

**(Midlands)**

It had taken another day to reach their destination. They now hid behind the trees, just on the outer edge of the tree line. Ahead of them stood the temple where Phoenix had sensed Eragon's presence.

"Eragon is in there, somewhere," Phoenix informed them, peering from behind one of the trees.

"Is there any way for you to sense exactly where he is?" Kahlan asked.

The pregnant woman turned to her.

"No," she answered. "Normally I could. But he's so weak and the more he is in there, the more of him is fading away."

Phoenix, we are in position, Aiedail mindspoke to the Rider.

Good. Stay low until we need you, she responded. Phoenix turned to the others and told them, "Saphira, Zedd and Aiedail are ready."

"Are you ready?" Richard asked, eyeing her with concern.

Phoenix looked down from his gaze and rubbed her overgrowing belly gently.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared," she told him. She lifted her head up and gave Kahlan and Richard a defiant look. "But we must get my husband back. He and I have a destiny of our own to complete."

Richard and Kahlan exchanged meaningful looks. Phoenix looked from one to the other.

"I meant defeating Galbatorix," she said. "Marrying Eragon and starting a family was a bonus."

She took off her sword and gave it to the Confessed D' Haran soldier.

"Be careful with Wyrda, D' Haran," Phoenix ordered him firmly. "It was made from the last of a very rare element from my world. There is no replacement."

The D' Haran stole a glance at Kahlan.

"Do as she asks," the Mother Confessor answered him before he could ask, slightly amused with the Rider.

Richard took out the rope from his pack and asked, "Ready?"

"One more thing," she went over to him. "It would make things easier if you two could mindspeak with us. If you'll let me."

"You could do that?" Kahlan asked, surprised.

"Yes. I have enough magic in me to do the necessary spells and such," she answered simply and knowingly. "It helps that I am part Elven, of course. Normal Dragon Riders and their bonds with everyone else takes time to build in strength before anything concrete happens."

"What do we need to do?" Richard asked.

"Just hold still. I'll do the rest," Phoenix assured him.

She extended a hand and gestured for Kahlan to step closer. The young woman obeyed. When they were close enough to her liking, Phoenix placed her left hand on Kahlan's forehead and put her right hand on Richard's forehead.

First, she stared into Richard's eyes, holding his brown eyes in hers. Phoenix made sure that neither one of them lost their eye contact as she muttered words, a spell, in the Elvish language. When she was done with Richard, she moved on to Kahlan. She repeated the words and then closed her eyes with a sigh once she was done.

Phoenix put her arms down at her sides and looked over at each of them.

_Can either one of you hear me? _She asked.

By the way Richard and Kahlan stared at each other wide eyed, they could hear her through the link.

_Good, _Phoenix said, satisfied. _I am glad that it worked this time!_

_What do you mean, 'this time!'_, Richard asked.

Kahlan narrowed her eyes over at the pregnant woman.

_Never mind that now. We need to get moving. It will be light soon, _the Rider told them, hurriedly, through their new link. _Richard, if you please._

The Seeker got the rope again and began to wrap it tightly around her wrists.

_Don't forget my daggers, _Richard, she reminded him.

He bent down and took them from their places in her boots. Richard, then, put them in his own boots. He gave the end of the rope to the D' Haran.

"Let's go," Phoenix ordered the soldier.

_Good luck, _Kahlan mindspoke to her.

_Be careful, _Richard added, watching her and the Confessed D' Haran step out into the open.

_And you both as well, _Phoenix responded. _I will be waiting for you._

**To be continued . . .**

(**A/N:** Next chapter will be from Eragon's POV, as the rescue takes shape! Thank you all for the reviews! Ch 8 will be up as soon as I type it up!)


	8. Chapter 8

****

New World

****

Ch. 8

(Midlands)

The pain from the Agiel caused Eragon to clench his teeth and shut his eyes hard. He produced more sweat, that had mixed in with blood and made his fresh wounds sting. Eragon breathed hard, not wanting to open his eyes again. A force unknown to himself made him open them anyway.

The MordS'ith walked in front of him. Her anger quickly reaching to the surface.

"You should have been trained by now! Why!" she shouted and slapped him hard, furious.

Eragon couldnt help but give a small grin once he had recovered from the slap. He watched as her red haired braid flew this way and that furiously.

"I told you. I wouldn't know," he told her, tiredly.

She made to slap him again, even harder, but she was interrupted half way.

"Mistress Nya, we have found the pregnant woman," a D' Haran soldier announced.

The smile faded from Eragons face immediately. Nya lowered her hand and smiled at Eragon.

Without glancing at the soldier she ordered, "Bring her in."

Another D' Haran soldier brought Phoenix in, handling her roughly. He held her Dragon Ryder sword in his other hand. Eragon felt her presence in his mind almost immediately.

_Ive made contact with the dragons and I have met some new friends that are gonna help get us out of here, _she reassured him quickly.

Eragon wanted to relax his features, but knew he couldnt. He remained non-responsive in front of Nya. The Mord'Sith, smiled in satisfaction. She turned and faced Phoenix.

_The two other guards are Confessed, _Kahlan told Phoenix through the new link.

_Wait for my signal, _The female Dragon Rider told the Mother Confessor. Phoenix then told her husband, _Just follow my lead._

Phoenix was forced down to the ground, kneeling before Mistress Nya. The Mord'Sith waved her Agiel slowly in front of the pregnant woman. Eragon struggled against the chains that bind him and growled angrily. Nya ignored him.

"Perhaps now we my get some answers," she said. Nya ordered the Confessed D' Haran soldier, "Put her sword with the other one," She waved her Agiel slowly back an forth as she asked the Rider, "Who are you?"

"I would tell you. But then I would have to kill you," Phoenix told her in a fake pleasant manner.

Nya jabbed her Agiel in the womans arm. Phoenix straightened and yelled out in pain. Eragon copied the same exact motion. The Mord'Sith turned around quickly and stared at him for a moment.

She walked over to him and jabbed him in the stomach. Phoenix wailed in pain as Eragon did the same. However, he could feel something in her mind that was protecting her from the Agiels pain. Just as an unknown presence was doing the same for him.

"How very interesting," Mistress Nya stated, an evil grin spreading across her face.

_Whats happening? _Richards voice demanded in her head. _I just felt an Agiel stab me in the arm!_

_Sorry_, Phoenix apologized quickly. _Side effect of the mind link. That should wear off after awhile. Just dont move from your positions until I say otherwise!_

Nya went to stab Eragon again.

"Stop!" Phoenix demanded, trying to sound like she was begging. She wasn't too sure if she did or not.

Mistress Nya stopped.

"My name is Phoenix Shadeslayer. My husband is only a hard working farmer and I am an Inn Keeper," she told her.

"A farmer and an Inn Keeper?" Nya laughed darkly. "Then where did you get those exquisite swords?"

The Mord'Sith jabbed Eragon in the back. His spine glowed white hot from the contact with the Agiel. Eragon have yelled and half growled as he withered in pain. Nya looked over at Phoenix, hoping for the same reaction.

The pregnant woman gave a yelp from the pain and sweat began to drip from her forehead, trying to fight the pain. When Phoenix forced her head up, to look at Nya and Eragon, her eyes glowed the same white hot color.

_I believe we've had enough, my dear. It is time to call in the reinforcements, _Eragon told her calmly through their link.

_I quite agree, husband, _she replied, just as calmly. She then asked, _Saphira and Aiedail, are you ready to take on a few more passengers?_

_We are, little one, _Aiedail answered.

_Good, _she said and then ordered Kahlan and Richard, _Now!_

The only two doors in the room flew open. Richard burst into the room with two Confessed soldiers. Kahlan did the same, with tow more Confessed men. The D' Haran soldier Kahlan had Confessed earlier threw Phoenix her sword. She caught it expertly and then proceeded to stab the only non-confessed D' Haran. He withered to the ground and was soon covered in vines.

_We'll get Eragon. You take care of the Mord'Sith, _Richard said to Phoenix through the link.

_My pleasure, _she told him, raising her sword at Nya.

Richard looked over at Kahlan and she nodded in understanding. The two went over to Eragon and unhooked him while Phoenix faced Nya.

The Mord'Sith held up her hand and seemed to be struggling with something. The pregnant woman didnt know what, and she didnt care. As she inched closer to the red head, the MordSith back away from the other woman. Until she collided with the stone wall behind her.

Without speaking a single word or thought, Phoenix stabbed Nya squarely in the abdomen. Blood trickled down the side of the Mord'Sith's mouth, her empty gaze now starring at Phoenix. The pregnant woman slid her sword out and let the vines overcome and swallow u[ the dead woman now lying on the floor. She turned to her friends as banging filled the room.

"More D' Haran's," Kahlan said.

"Time to go!" Zedd shouted through the window.

Richard had Eragon wrap his arms tightly around him as he climbed down and onto the back of the green dragon. Phoenix grabbed Eragons sword and put hers away. She turned to the Confessed D' Haran's.

"I'm sorry. But the dragons have enough weight to carry," she told the men.

"If you live through this, that go back to your homes and families and do honest good work," Kahlan ordered them.

"Yes, Mother Confessor," they all chorused.

The two woman helped each other climb down an onto the blur dragon. They heard doors slam open and swords being drawn as they flew away from the temple.

_Lets fly as far from here as we can, _Richard said through the link.

They all nodded in agreement as they flew further and further to safety.

****

To be continued . . .


	9. Chapter 9

****

New World

****

Ch. 9

(Midlands)

It started to rain. All of the humans moaned on annoyance. Even the Dragons voiced their irritation. Richard turned and gazed out upon the horizon.

_At least the sun is beginning to rise, _Richard observed, speaking through the link.

Eragon slumped forward in his saddle. Richard grabbed him, keeping him from falling off of Saphira.

_I see a cave up ahead, _Aiedail announced.

_Let us hope there are no dangerous creatures inside, _Saphira said.

_We need to take the chance. We may not have a choice, _Kahlan told them.

Phoenix sat in front of her, holding onto the reigns of Aiedails saddle and leaning against Kahlan for support. The rain began to come down harder now and the Dragon Riders exhaustion concerned Zedd, Kahlan and Richard greatly. And the dragons were starting to feel weary from the full nights ride.

Richard nodded and asked Saphira to land as close as possible to the cave. Zedd made a face. He did not have the temporary ability to mindspeak and feeling very left out.

Phoenix woke from her slumber. She gazed around. Eragon lay next to her, sleeping and resting a hand on her pregnant belly as he slept. The dragons sat at the cave opening, Kahlan and Richard slept by the fire and Zedd sat on a rock preparing a meal.

She kissed her husband on the forehead and gently moved his hand away as she slowly sat up. Phoenix felt more rested than she had in days. She stood and went over to the wizard and sat down next to him.

"What are you thinking about, Wizard?" Phoenix asked him.

Zedd sighed before answering, "That I have tried to think of how you managed to get to our world."

"Hmmm," she said, thinking. "That is a hard one."

"Yes," he agreed. "Perhaps it was this Galbatorix who cast a spell to transport all of you away."

"I could not think of any other spell that powerful," Phoenix told him. "It could be a very ancient spell, however. The Elves could have it somewhere in one of their vast libraries."

She sighed and rubbed her pregnant belly wearily.

_Perhaps it would be a good time for you to meditate for a while_, Aiedail suggested to her through their link.

_You may not get another chance to do so for some time, my love, _Eragon added.

Phoenix threw her husband an annoyed look. He remained lying down and his eyes closed, breathing steadily.

_It would do you and the baby well, young one, _Saphira reminded her gently.

_You guys are right, _Phoenix said, sighing inwardly.

_Of course we are, _Aiedail told her, smugly.

Eragon gave a low snort of laughter. Zedd, gazed over his shoulder at the male Dragon Rider.

"This mindspeaking ability is very disconcerting to one who does not have it," Zedd said. "I feel like you are all talking about me behind my back, as it were."

"No, of course not," Zedd. "The Dragons' and my husband were telling me I should meditate for awhile. Do I have time before the meal is ready?" Phoenix said.

"Like any good stew, time is on its side," Zedd answered. "Go and meditate if you wish. I will call you when it's to perfection."

She smiled at him and got up. Phoenix made her way to an open space, closer to where the Dragons were. She made a circle around herself with a string of magic, creating a magical shield while she meditated.

"How long has she been like that?" Kahlan asked Zedd.

"A few hours," he told her. "The stew is ready and she should eat."

"Well, have you tried waking her?" Richard asked, gazing over at the pregnant woman.

"Several times," he answered. "That is probably how I woke the three of you up."

Eragon stood up and stretched out his sore limbs.

"We need Aiedail. He can wake her," Eragon told them. "He will do it when he returns from hunting."

They all sat around the fire and waited for the male dragon to return. It didnt take long, however. The green dragon landed gracefully just outside of the cave entrance, where Saphira waited for him.

_Aiedail, we need Phoenix to eat her evening meal, _Eragon mindspoke to him. _If you would be so kind to do the honors?_

_My pleasure, _he responded with a snicker. Aiedail then mindspoke directly to Phoenix, _WAKE UP PHOENIX!_

The effect was instant. The pregnant Dragon Rider toppled over, landed on her shield, breaking it instantly. She gazed around the room, slightly dazed. Her companions snickered, desperately trying not to burst out laughing.

"What?" Phoenix shouted at Aiedail, not bothering to mindspeak.

"The stew is ready, my dear," Zedd informed her.

Her anger towards her friends disappeared quickly.

"Oh," she said.

Richard and Eragon helped her stand up. Kahlan filled their bowls and past them round.

"Feeling better now?" Eragon asked his wife as they ate.

"Yes. Much better," she told him. "The question is now: What do we do while we figure out how to get back to our world?"

"We could always join Richard on his Quest," Eragon suggested.

A smile spread across her face.

"Are you sure you can't mind-read?" she asked.

Eragon laughed, "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about, wife of mine."

Phoenix snorted softly and shook her head at her husband's playfulness.

"I think it would be very handy for you to travel with us," Zedd put in.

"Hmm, yes," Kahlan spoke, thoughtfully. "Two Dragon Riders and their Dragon's, a Wizard of the First Order, and a Mother Confessor traveling with the Seeker. Rahl would be foolish to try and attack us anytime soon."

The group smiled at each other.

****

To be continued . . .


	10. Chapter 10

****

New World

****

Ch. 10

(Midlands)

With orders to stay out of sight, the two dragons soared in the air. Once Eragon had finished his meal, he stepped toward the back of the cave and made sure that he had enough room around him for what he was about to do.

"What is he doing?" Richard asked Phoenix.

She sipped some of her tea before replying, "It is called The Remgar. It was once used to prepare for battle. Now it is merely used for health and fitness."

The Seeker stood up and stepped over to the male Dragon Rider.

"I'd like to join you, if I may?" Richard said to Eragon.

"Of course. But it is not easy as it looks. It took me several tries to master it," Eragon told him.

"I'll try and keep up," Richard assured him.

The two woman watched as the two men began the exercises. After a few moments, Phoenix sighed and stood up to stretch.

"They could be at it for hours," she told Kahlan and Zedd.

Zedd made himself as comfortable as he could on the floor, using a pack as a pillow.

_I am going to see to the Dragons_, Phoenix mindspoke to Kahlan.

_May I come too? _Kahlan asked.

_Certainly. Im sure they wouldnt mind the company, _she reassured the other woman.

The two exited the cave cautiously.

They made their way, walking as quietly as they could. It was hard for Phoenix, being so pregnant.

The two were quiet until Kahlan asked, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," Phoenix said.

"That morning when we left to first search for Eragon and the Dragons, you had a nightmare," Kahlan began.

"Yes, I remember," Phoenix said, slowly, waiting for her to get to the point.

"You said that you thought that you got rid of the nightmare. Why would you have it once more, if you got rid of it?" Kahlan asked.

Phoenix stopped walking. So did Kahlan. The female Dragon Rider placed a hand on her pregnant belly and the other on a nearby tree to rest on.

"Before I tell you how I got rid of that horrible nightmare, I should explain to you how I got it in the first place," Phoenix said.

Kahlan nodded. She spotted a pair of large rocks a few steps further. They made their way over to them. Kahlan had a feeling that this was going to be a long story and they might as well get somewhat comfortable. Phoenix rested on the large rock, taking a deep breath and rubbing her overgrown pregnant belly.

"Eragon and I were in battle, on Dragon Back, with a Shade, Phoenix began. The Shade, Durza, had conjured himself a Dragon figure out of Black Magic. We defeated Durza, naturally," She smiled a little.

The smile faded when she added, "But not before we both sustained some pretty serious injuries. For Eragon, he had a scar along his spine that caused great pain. Every now and then he would get these spasms that would incapacitate him for a short period of time."

The baby inside her kicked. Phoenix moved her hand to where it was kicking. Once she found the spot she had Kahlan feel the kicks.

"Such a strong kick," Kahlan commented.

"Well, that's the one thing the baby will have inherited from its mother," Eragon said, as he and Richard came walking up to the women.

"Zedd told us you were out to spend some time with the Dragons," Richard said. "It doesn't look like you two got very far," he added, glaring, pointedly over to Phoenix.

"The Remgar usually takes hours to complete," Phoenix pointed out.

"Someone had trouble with their balancing," Eragon told her before Richard could reply.

Eragon went over to his wife, knelt down and felt the babies kicks.

"Yes, definitely has its mothers strong kick," he confirmed.

The baby stopped, after a while and Richard said, "Something tells me you two didn't just stop because Phoenix was tired."

"No," Kahlan answered. "She was just going to tell me about what happened to her after the two of you defeated Durza."

"Ah," Eragon said. "That."

"Yes. That," Phoenix watched as Eragon stood up and went to go lean against a nearby tree. Richard did the same.

I thought that you leaving me to go join the Varden was a hard thing to go through," Eragon told her. "But seeing you, laying there . . . Unable to help you."

Phoenix nodded and told the others, "Eragon suffered a physical sickness when the Dark Magic infected him. I, on the other hand, had the Dark Magic infect my mind," she paused, closing her eyes momentarily. Phoenix swallowed hard.

"Phoenix was under a Dark dream spell," Eragon continued for her. "We tried everything we could to wake her. We were afraid that if we couldnt wake her, she would grow weaker from lack of food and drink."

Phoenix opened her eyes.

"So, Angela, a Fortune Teller, gave me a nightmare," the pregnant woman added.

"A possible future that, at the time, would happen indefinitely. Aiedail and Saphira helped transfer the vision," Eragon explained. "We were hoping that the vision would be so strong and vivid that it would wake her."

"It didn't work," Phoenix stated, slightly irritated. This, after all, isn't one of her fondest memories. "They had to travel to the Elves, where they had to soak me in a freezing cold bath. and when I woke up, there was no one I knew."

"I wanted to be there, but those nurse Elves forced me out of the room," Eragon told her.

"And then when the Elven Queen, Islanzadi learned that Eragon and I were to be married, she insisted on having the wedding during the Blood-oath Celebration. She said that it would strengthen the alliance between Man and the Elves," Phoenix went on.

"As a gift, the Elves accelerated our growth. So that we may be strong in mind as well as body", Eragon continued.

Richard stood up straight, as Kahlan starred. Eragon and Phoenix smiled at their friends reaction.

"We are 18 years old, give or take a few months between us," Phoenix told them.

"That's not possible," Kahlan. "Is it?"

The two Dragon Riders shrugged.

"It is if you have very powerful Elven magic working the equally as powerful spell," Eragon informed him.

"Lets get to the Dragons. They will be feeling even more lonely now," Phoenix said, standing up.

The whole group continued on their way. It was only a few moments when they heard roars from the sky. They quickly looked up at the sky and saw Aiedail and Saphira fighting three winged creatures. The creatures looked like dragons, just not as beautiful.

"Gars,"

****

To be continued . . .


	11. Chapter 11

"**New World"**

**Ch. 11**

**(Midlands)**

"Gars," Kahlan answered before the Dragon Riders could even ask the question.

The four young people watched the fight between the creatures.

"How is your magical strength?" Kahlan asked the two Riders.

"I have enough for a few good spells. But I doubt that it will be enough against these creatures," Eragon answered, watching the beasts battle Saphira and Aiedail. He turned to is wife and asked, "How about you?"

Phoenix shook her head.

"Just enough to keep the baby safe," She answered.

"We need Zedd," Richard said.

"We'll be back," Eragon said, kissing his wife before he and Richard ran as fast as they could back to the cave.

Kahlan grabbed Phoenix by the hand and guided her to the nearest patch of trees for cover.

_Remain quiet and still, _Kahlan mind spoke to Phoenix.

The two women stood against the tree as silently and still as they could possibly be for any Human, Confessor or half Elven. A Blood Fly buzzed around them. Soon, there were a few more. It was getting harder and harder to stay still. The Blood Flies that were flying around the Dragon's and followed the single Fly that had found Kahlan and Phoenix.

One of the Gar's flew away from the battle with the Dragon's and flew downward to the women.

_I know I'm going to regret this later, _she said to herself

Phoenix crept down as slowly as she possibly could and took out one of her daggers. She rubbed her index finger and absorbed the magical energy that she had stored in the emerald.

_I may not be best at the magic, but I do have one spell that I have mastered_, she told Kahlan.

Phoenix didn't wait for Kahlan to respond. The female Rider walked out of the cover of the trees and summoned Kahlan to follow. She obeyed, but slightly reserved. Phoenix spoke in the Elvin language clearly. The branches swung out of their natural positions and flung themselves at the Gar.

The female Dragon Rider fell backward slightly, as the magic drained from her. Kahlan had to lunge herself forward and grabbed her quickly to prevent the pregnant woman from falling to the ground. She eased her down to the ground, having her rest against the tree as comfortably as she could. Phoenix directed the tree branches, with her magic, making the branches twist around the beast and then tightening it's grip, choking the Gar.

Phoenix rested her head against the tree, as the branches recoiled and took it's natural position once more. Kahlan bent down and wiped the sweet from the pregnant woman's forehead. Phoenix closed her eyes, breathing steadily as she began to sleep.

Phoenix woke just before sunset. She found herself lying on a bedroll not to far from small campfire and she could hear a flowing sound of a river close by. The female Rider could also hear the familiar snores of Aiedail.

"Hey," came Eragon's, soft voice.

He gently dabbed a cool, damp cloth on her face and down her neck.

"When are you going to learn not to push your magic to the breaking point, my love?" he asked her, partially amused.

"Probably never, I'm guessing," Richard's voice came from behind.

Phoenix smiled. Because she knew he was right. Eragon helped her sit up, as she looked around at her surroundings. Zedd, Kahlan, and Richard were sitting around the fire. There was some animal roasting above the fire.

"Is Saphira and Aiedail okay?" Phoenix asked her husband.

"A few gar bites between the both of them. Zedd and I helped along the more severe injury's," he told her, taking a quick, worried glance at the two.

Phoenix saw this. "Go to Saphira. Let her know I'm glad she's okay," she told him, placing a hand on his broad shoulder.

Eragon gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before seeing to his Dragon.

Phoenix stood up, carefully, and made her way to the campfire. Aiedail did the same. The male Dragon followed behind her. She sat down on an old log next to Richard.

"Don't even think about it, Aiedail. This deer is for us. You've had your fill earlier," Richard reminded the Dragon.

Instead, Aiedail sat behind Phoenix, protecting the pregnant woman from the cold, night breeze. He rested his head on her shoulder. She rubbed it lovingly, hugging him tightly.

**To be continued . . . .**


End file.
